


Gently

by PastelDark



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Hinata Hajime, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Creampie, Dildos, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hair-pulling, Hinata Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Insecure Komaeda Nagito, Kinky Komaeda Nagito, Kissing, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Loss of Virginity, M/M, MLM Writer, Making Out, Masturbation, Maybe slightly ooc since this is my first time writing them, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Hinata Hajime, basically 4k of hajime trying to be a good bf, nagito wants it rough but hajime says no ill treat you right, so yes this is me projecting onto nagito what of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelDark/pseuds/PastelDark
Summary: Nagito masturbates in front of Hajime. Hajime decides he doesn't like how rough Nagito is being with himself and takes over. Sex with some feelings ensue.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 246





	Gently

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to project my feelings into this pure smut fic of Hajime and Nagito. Nagito keeps talking down on himself and not doing things for himself, and basically, a tired Hajime is having none of it.
> 
> Also, this is only lightly edited and not beta read but I'll probably edit and it properly one day and re-upload this.

Nagito held the silicone object in his shaking hands, eyes focused on Hajime rather than himself. His legs were spread, giving Hajime a clear view of all of his vulnerable areas.

"Ah, Hajime... Tell me what to do." Nagito murmured, eyes full of borderline obsessive adoration as he watched his boyfriend.

Hajime startled slightly from the sudden break in silence but quickly regained himself, coughing. "Uh, well, it's not really up to me. You're the one doing this."

Nagito tipped his head, before dropping his gaze. Hajime wasn't sure if Nagito's expression looked hurt or not.

Finally, Nagito grasped the dildo more firmly, starting to press the blunt tip against his hole. He huffed out short breaths as he tried to push it, met with strong resistance. Nagito hissed slightly as the head slid past his taut entrance. His cheeks were flushed and he looked like he was enjoying himself, but his face was also scrunched up in a pained expression.

A hand was suddenly on Nagito's wrist, stopping him from moving. Nagito looked up at Hajime, a sense of shame immediately welling up inside him. Maybe he should've waited for Hajime's instruction after all.

"Ah, sorry. That was really selfish of me, huh?" Nagito laughed slightly, but there wasn't really any humor behind it.

Hajime frowned. "That's not it. It's just... Did you even prepare yourself first?"

Nagito's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he started smiling. "Kind as always Hajime, but you don't need to worry about me. There's no reason to focus on me once you finally decide to go inside me, so it'd be pretty selfish if I didn't learn how to take it without preparation."

Hajime's frown deepened and the guilt already eating at Nagito only intensified at that.

"I told you to stop saying stuff like that. I want it to feel good for you too. It won't feel as good for me if I know you're not enjoying yourself."

Hajime hoped that answer would satisfy Nagito since he made it out that it would increase his own pleasure if Nagito enjoyed it. He knew Nagito would bend over backward to please him, so that wording just might work.

Nagito seemed to consider it for a second before he nodded and pulled the toy away from himself.

"Well, if that's what makes you happy." Nagito gave an innocent smile, placing the toy to the side.

That's not exactly the answer Hajime was looking for, but he knew it was the best he was going to get for now.

"So... Would you rather I do it myself, or do you want to?"

Hajime thought about it for a moment, eyes studying Nagito's pale lithe body.

"I think you should do it yourself. At least for now." Hajime said, slightly sheepishly.

Nagito continued to smile, nodding as he slipped a hand between his legs and started prodding at his entrance. Hajime watched, almost entranced as Nagito's pretty and thin fingers played with his hole. Slowly, he pushed his first finger inside, this time his dick twitching in interest.

Nagito pushed his first finger in to the knuckle, gasping as it slid inside. His thighs trembled slightly and he looked up at Hajime for approval.

"Hnn... Is this okay?" Nagito asked, a wild look in his eyes.

Hajime was unable to respond for a few seconds, wide eyes transfixed on the sight before him.

Nagito chuckled softly. "Hajime."

Hajime startled out of his trance, looking up at Nagito. "O-Oh, uh! Yeah, yeah it's good."

Nagito couldn't help but relish in the praise. Despite how disgusting his body was, Hajime was kind enough to say something like that to someone like him.

Nagito let out a breathy moan as he pushed in a second finger. "Hmm... Well, I'm glad I can please someone as amazing as you despite being trash... Thank you for indulging in me, Hajime..."

Hajime didn't respond, but he fixed Nagito with a glare. Nagito couldn't help but laugh at that.

After a few more seconds of gently fingering himself and opening himself up in a way that felt much too merciful for someone like him, he pulled his fingers out.

"Ahh, I think that's enough focusing on me. Let's deal with this here." Nagito said, pointing at the tent in Hajime's pants.

Hajime blushed, embarrassed, covering the lower half of his face with his hand.

"S-Sure." He stuttered out with all the awkwardness of a virgin teenage boy. Despite how much he'd been enjoying watching Nagito finger himself, he definitely wasn't going to turn down the chance to get some friction on his already dripping boner.

Nagito ducked his head between Hajime's thighs, pushing his legs apart and starting to mouth at the covered organ that was probably begging to be let out. Hajime huffed out short breaths, one hand rising from his side to slide into Nagito's messy white hair that stuck out in all directions.

Nagito seemed pleased by this, humming against Hajime's dick and mouthing it a little harder. Hajime's hips stuttered up at that, eyes rolling back slightly. His hand gripped tighter into Nagito's hair, causing the pale man to moan, momentarily losing control of his body as his arms collapsed under him.

Nagito, front half now flat against the soft bed, nuzzled into Hajime's thigh as he panted feverishly and grinned, that wild look staying in his pale green eyes.

Hajime could've cum just from that sight, his dick starting to feel sore from pressing and rubbing against the dry, rough fabric of his pants. He couldn't help himself as he once again gripped Nagito's hair harder and hauled him off of his lap.

Nagito bit his lip hard until he tasted blood. He tried to push his trembling arms back up to support his body, finally doing it with some struggle.

"Ah, Hajime... L-Let me keep doing it, please, please..." Nagito begged. He had half a mind to think about how selfish he probably sounded, demanding something he wanted from Hajime, but he was too horny to voice those thoughts out loud or spiral into self-deprecation.

Hajime let a small smile come to his lips as he sat up, hands moving to his waistband. "Just wait a sec."

Nagito watched with barely contained excitement as Hajime slowly and teasingly pulled his pants down, slowly revealing more and more skin, until finally, finally, his pants slid past his length, Hajime's positively dripping cock springing up and slapping against his stomach before dropping back down with a bounce so it stood straight in front of him.

Nagito couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him, mouth gaped. Hajime was so much bigger than he expected... For someone as plain as him, having such a big package was a really pleasant surprise.

Nagito was already imagining how it would feel to have it inside of him.

He wished Hajime wasn't so insistent on being gentle though, because the thought that particularly pleased him was the thought of Hajime using him brutally with no regard to his pleasure.

Nagito shivered in excitement, not realizing he was staring and drooling until Hajime's nervous voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Ah, H-Hey, you don't have to stare so much..." Hajime rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, eyes on Nagito.

Nagito didn't really feel embarrassed by being called out for staring, but a warm blush still rose to his cheeks as he smiled.

"Hm, sorry, it's just, it looks really good."

As the awkward silence stretched on, Nagito decided he would be the one to break it. He lifted his hand from where it rest on the bed and took Hajime's dick into his hand, thin fingers wrapping around it.

Another shiver ran up Nagito's spine and he felt himself twitch to full erection, grinning as he started to move his hand up and down the length.

Hajime puffed out a short breath, tipping his head back and closing his eyes.

Nagito's hand movements weren't exactly skilled but he made up for it with enthusiasm. He knew Nagito would probably stop if he tried to correct him, so he kept quiet. Besides, it still felt good. Any sort of friction on his neglected dick felt like heaven.

A few seconds later, Hajime felt himself tensing up and a warm feeling spreading throughout his body. He let a low moan slip past his lips, and was sure Nagito must've taken that as affirmation since his hand sped up at the noise.

"Shit, Nagito- I'm-"

Hajime bit his lip hard as overwhelming pleasure wracked his body and sticky white strands of cum shot from his tip. Nagito continued to stroke as he rode out his orgasm, but pulled away once Hajime's body started to relax

With half-lidded eyes, Hajime let his head drop so it wasn't tipped back anymore, staring at the sight in front of him.

Nagito's eyes were full of what seemed to be, surprisingly, pride, and his hand was covered in Hajime's cum.

Nagito leaned back, cheeks red and dick leaking between his legs.

"Well, thank you for doing this with me Hajime, it made me really happy, you know... But I guess I should go wash my hands now."

Hajime nodded slowly, now collapsed against the bed, trying to regain his sapped energy, head still swirling with pleasure.

Nagito smiled, though even in this state of mind Hajime could tell there was something off about it. For now, he ignored it, watching as Nagito headed for the bathroom in the cottage to wash his hands, shutting the door behind him.

After about five more minutes, when Hajime was finally regaining a bit of energy and function over his brain, he dragged himself out of bed.

(Note: yes I know the bathroom walls in the cottage are clear and made of glass but for the purpose of this bit let's just pretend it's a wall) 

Why is Nagito taking so long in there? There really wasn't that much, was there? 

Hajime decided he'd check on him, approaching the bathroom door and rapping it with his knuckles.

"A-Ah, Hajime- What's up?" He heard a shaking voice come from the other side of the door.

"Well, you've been in there for a while so, I just wanted to check on you," Hajime explained. "Can I come in?"

"No need, I can take care of this myself. I wouldn't want to burden you with something I can do myself."

Hajime furrowed his brows in confusion. What did Nagito mean by 'this'?

Against his better judgment, Hajime pushed open the bathroom door only to find Nagito, now frozen, with his hand wrapped around his hard dick.

A dark blush rose to Nagito's cheeks and he tried to cover himself up. "Hajime-! Really, I told you, I can do it myself! I know you wouldn't want to since you already finished, but I was just so hard, so I..." Nagito cut himself off, staring down. "Sorry. I'm sure you don't want to hear me rambling either. Please just ignore me and I'll finish up in here."

Hajime frowned. "C'mere." He said.

Nagito's eyes widened slightly, a nervous smile coming to his lips as he tipped his head. "Sorry, sorry. I know I'm gross, right? I shouldn't have even done this in the first place, in your bathroom none the less! Ah, I'm so selfish!"

Hajime sighed, trying to soften his facial expression. "That's..." He rubbed his face with his hands. "That's not what I meant. Just, come over here."

Hesitantly, Nagito pushed up from the closed toilet seat and made his way over to where Hajime stood in front of the sink.

As soon as Nagito was close enough, Hajime nervously pulled him in for a kiss.

At first, Nagito was tense, not returning the kiss. He was most likely just confused by the sudden action, because soon enough, he melted into Hajime, starting to move his own lips against the brunette's and letting his body sink into his.

Nagito pulled back from the kiss for a second, panting quietly.

"You know, you really don't have to do this. If it's annoying for you I can finish here. I know how kind you are, but don't just do this for me."

Hajime didn't respond to that. Instead, he pulled Nagito back into the kiss, reaching a hand around him and starting to slide it down his back. Nagito shivered slightly, pushing closer to Hajime and spreading his legs a little.

They stopped kissing and Nagito rested his head on Hajime's shoulders, letting the other teen's hands explore his body.

Two fingers pushed between his cheeks and easily found his hole, starting to gently press there. Nagito puffed out a shaking breath. "Nghh... Push them inside... Please..."

Hajime didn't hesitate to do so, pushing both fingers in with ease. Nagito keened, feeling his legs get weak underneath him. Hajime's grip on him tightened, likely to help him keep standing. He rolled his hips back slightly to meet the fingers inside of him, but it still didn't feel like enough. He wanted more.

When Hajime pulled his fingers out, Nagito took the chance to pull away from the close embrace he was currently being held in and bend himself over the bathroom sink, further spreading his legs.

Hajime couldn't help but stare and feel his already rising boner twitch up to full erection again. Even though he'd just cum, the sight of Nagito was enough to get him going again.

"It's okay, you can go inside now," Nagito said from where his head was rest on his arms.

Hajime felt his heart start to race. So he was really about to do this...? Lose his virginity?

Even though he hadn't been particularly worried about it before, he was now worried that he might be bad at it. What if he was too awkward, too rough, too gentle? These thoughts kept coming to his mind until a leg nudging his snapped him out of it.

"I promise, whatever you give to me will be enough for a lowly human like me... Just having you be willing to go inside me is enough for me." Nagito said.

Hajime bit his cheek to keep himself from scolding Nagito for putting himself down. He tried to calm his nerves, taking a deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise it'll be perfect. I... Well you know I haven't really done this before."

Nagito looked back slightly with a smile and then shook his hips. "Stop worrying so much, Hajime."

Hajime sighed once more before nodding.

Yeah, he's right. I need to stop worrying... Okay, here we go. 

Hajime placed his hands on Nagito's hips, getting closer to him. Nagito lifted his hips slightly at that, face now buried in his arms.

Hajime rubbed himself slowly, pleasure being sent in sparks through his body as he guided himself towards Nagito's hole.

"You're sure it's okay?" Hajime asked one more time. Though he was getting impatient and wanted nothing more than to push inside, he just had to make sure Nagito was fine with it.

"Go right ahead." Nagito hummed in that smooth honey voice of his, shaking his hips a bit and pushing back.

Hajime sucked in a long, quiet breath, closing his eyes to steady himself before opening them back up to stare at the reflection in the mirror. He could see Nagito's face was still buried in his arms. He half-mindedly wondered if it was because he was tired, or if he just didn't want to look at himself.

Finally, the brunette teen started to push inside, meeting a little resistance but pushing in easily after that.

First, his head slid inside, the warm tight hole squeezing around him like a vice grip. Hajime couldn't help the quiet groan that slid past his lips.

He pulled out slowly, and then pushed in again, this time more of himself being accepted inside.

He glanced at the reflection again, finding himself frowning slightly when he realized Nagito still had his face in his arms.

I'll fix that soon enough. 

He thought to himself, once again repeating his action of pulling out and then going back inside. Now, half of him was engulfed inside the pale man under him, and he felt a rush of pleasure go straight to his dick at the sight of being swallowed up inside like that.

Nagito finally made a noise, huffing out a short breath and gripping the edge of the sink tighter.

"I-Is it okay?" Hajime asked nervously, worried he was doing a bad job.

To his surprise, Nagito lifted his head and Hajime could see his face in the reflection. His face was flushed a bright red and his skin was glistening from a layer of sweat. His curly white hair was even messier than usual, strands sticking out everywhere and some parts stuck to his forehead. He looked really pretty.

"Hnn... Yeah, ah-! Yeah, it's good. Keep going..." The way his pale pink lips parted as he spoke made Hajime's heart squeeze in his chest. He wasn't sure why, but anything Nagito did right now seemed extremely hot.

Hajime nodded slowly, satisfied by the answer he was given. He once again pushed into the tight heat, wanting to go inside fully.

He threw his head back with a gasp as everything except for a few inches shoved inside, Nagito gasping at the sensation too.

He felt Nagito's legs get weak again and quickly looped his arms around Nagito's waist and shoved him a little further forward onto the sink to help keep him standing.

"A-Ahh... Ngh... You're... Too good to me Hajime, you shouldn't be so gentle. I don't mind if you want to do it rough." Nagito murmured from where he was perched, pushing his ass back and letting those last few inches slide inside. Nagito bit his lip, likely to suppress a moan, eyes rolling back into his head as the blush from his cheeks started to creep onto the back of his neck, hidden behind messy white hair.

Hajime couldn't help but let his hands wander to Nagito's hair, sliding his hands into the mess and gripping gently. Nagito groaned, lifting his head up a bit.

Hajime took an experimental thrust of his hips, both him and Nagito producing similar noises at the same time.

"F-Fuuck..! Nagito, you feel so-- Ngh..!" His nerves were slowly starting to calm and be taken over by the pure instinct and lust swirling inside of him and overtaking his brain.

He gripped Nagito's hair tighter, pulling him up fully so he could get the pale teen's face close enough to his to kiss him.

Hajime leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nagito's, feeling the other graciously return the favor. He felt so warm... Holy shit...

Hajime couldn't help but start to thrust more consistently, hips meeting with Nagito's ass with a quiet slap of skin each time as the two continued to make out.

Well... Maybe make out wasn't the right word. It was more like they were moaning and breathing against each other's mouths with an occasional peck or Nagito licking at Hajime's lips.

After a few more particularly rough thrusts and Nagito moaning and gasping into the kisses they shared, Hajime let Nagito lean back over the sink, hands returning to his hips to steady him as he started to go a little harder. Not too much, because he still didn't have any interest in hurting Nagito, but his hips definitely sped up and the sound of skin on skin got louder than a small pat.

Nagito started moaning and squirming underneath Hajime, arms trying to splay out but not having much room to do so.

As he felt pleasure and heat start to pool in his stomach, he reached around Nagito's waist and took his dick in his hand, sloppily stroking it as he kept thrusting.

Nagito jerked at the sensation, eyes rolling back and fingers digging into the white sink. "A-Ahh..! Hajime..!"

Even with his brain being taken over by instinct, he hadn't lost all his inhibition yet. "S-Sorry..!" He said, still thrusting but a little more gently. Nagito whined. "Was it too much?"

Nagito shook his head, fluffy hair going along with his movements as he did so. He pushed his hips back. "N-Not at all, keep doing it like before..."

Hajime didn't really have it in him to deny that request, so he started to speed up again, still jerking Nagito's hard and dripping cock.

Lewd noises filled the air of the cottage, slick sounds, breaths, moans, skin on skin. Good thing these places were sound proof. With the noises the two of them were making right now, he was fairly certain they'd be heard from outside otherwise.

Hajime could feel himself rapidly approaching climax. He took his other hand and took a handful of Nagito's hair, the boy moaning louder at this. "A-Ahhh...! C-Close, Hajime..."

Hajime nodded, speeding up his strokes on Nagito and biting his lip. "Yeah. Ngh..! Me too..."

They were both panting and breathless, the room going silent other than the noises of sex.

Hajime's thrusts started to slow down, getting more sloppy as he continued to thrust. He was pretty sure he would cum any second now, and with the noises, Nagito was making, he probably would too.

Hajime gasped, hips stuttering as he felt all of his pleasure rush to his dick and release in the form of thick white cum.

Hajime continued to buck his hips through his orgasm until Nagito came with a cry, his seed getting all over the no longer clean white sink, and Hajime's hand.

For about a minute, the two lay there panting, Hajime still inside as every last drop was milked out of him.

Slowly, tenderly, Hajime started to kiss Nagito's neck and back, sliding out carefully. His hips were still pressed against Nagito's as the two tried to regain some energy.

After another minute, Nagito was the one to break the silence.

"Haah... Sorry for getting it all over the sink. I'll clean it as soon as I can."

Hajime just nodded, not finding the energy to speak properly. He slowly stood fully, pulling back from Nagito and staring at the sight in front of him. He was too worn out to get hard again, but if this had been the first time he came, he'd probably be rock hard again from the sight.

Nagito's knees were slightly buckled and his legs were spread, cum dripping out of him and dripping down his balls. His whole body was slick and shiny with sweat, a few love marks that Hajime hardly remembered making starting to appear on Nagito's neck and shoulders. Parts of his body were flushed red too. Nagito's face was slightly visible in the mirror, but it didn't seem like he was looking at himself.

"Let's get cleaned up, okay?"

Nagito's tired eyes lit up slightly at that as he nodded, starting to shakily push up from the sink.

"Ahh... You really are so kind. Thank you for this." Nagito sounded so gracious and still fucked out.

Hajime rubbed his neck. "You don't need to thank me. We're dating after all."

Nagito smiled softly, making his way over to Hajime, and more importantly, the shower. "It felt really good."

Hajime nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

The two cleaned up and eventually, Nagito headed back to his own cottage.

Hajime hoped they could do this again.


End file.
